


The Evil Queen

by Dinku



Series: Night City Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Freindship Fluff, Gay Sex, Heavy Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sabotage, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: Kerry had known he had wanted to marry V since the first night they spent together on the Yacht. V had brought him clarity and love, unlike anything he had ever had before, he made Kerry want to create music and live life with meaning again. However, V’s coma, after his separation from Johnny, made Kerry realize he could lose him at any moment to Night City. If he wanted to marry V and begin their lives together, he would have to move quickly.Quick Summary:Kerry tries to propose to V but his ex-wife makes an unexpected appearance.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Night City Fairy Tales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195277
Comments: 36
Kudos: 69





	1. The Queen's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jennalee116](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennalee116/gifts).



> This story is part 2 of Sleeping Beauty, its not necessary to have read that story to understand this one, but it does help establish Kerry and V's relationship a bit more and tells you how V and Johnny were separated.
> 
> Also, for all intensive purposes, V is 23 in this fiction, there is lots of contradicting evidence about their age, but for this fiction, they are 23, don't @ me lol.

“-And here is the new collection of engagement rings like you asked for Mr.Eurodyne” The jeweler handed Kerry a velvet box lined with gleaming rings, each encrusted with different jewels in a wide variety of designs. “I assure you any one of these magnificent rings will dazzle your partner” 

“No-no, all of these are too flashy, he’d never wear them. I need something beautiful but small and distinctive, show me the next line” Kerry pushed the velvet box back to the jeweler slightly annoyed. 

He had been looking for a ring to propose to V with for days, but no rings were just right for V. Each ring he had seen was either too big to wear while holding a gun, or so flashy a gonk may be tempted to take it off him. 

“Yes sir, I understand. I will be right back with the next line” The jeweler scooped up the velvet box and disappeared into the store’s backroom.

“Maybe I should get Johnny down here.. he knows V well” Kerry leaned onto the counter and rubbed his eyes in frustration. 

“Well look who we have here, Kerry Eurodyne, fancy meeting you here dear”

Immediately opening his eyes and turning around Kerry was greeted by none other than Louise Nordin Eurodyne, a notoriously rotten bitch and Kerry’s ex-wife. 

“Holy fuck, Louise, what are you doing in Night City? I thought you moved to the East Coast” 

“Oh the children and I did move, I’m just in the city for a few days on business. I didn’t expect to find you here, looking at engagement rings no less, who’s the lucky lady?” Kerry could tell she was getting ready to pick him apart right here in the store.

“His name is V, we’ve been together a few months now” Kerry could see her stop in her tracks slightly stunned. 

“You’re proposing—so soon? I-well, you waited a whole 2 years to propose to me, why is he different?” Kerry could see the slight jealousy in her face, it made him smug. 

“I’m in love with him Louise, I can’t wait another day, I need to marry him now.” 

“Ugh, how romantic” The sarcasm in her voice was palpable. “Well, since he’s going to be part of your life seems we all should meet for dinner while I’m in town before he meets the children of course” 

Kerry’s smug attitude immediately fell at her request to meet V for dinner. He had yet to tell V he had been married or that he had children, their hectic and fast-paced life had hardly given him a moment to bring it up. Louise spotted Kerry’s slight panic and smiled devilishly while she crossed her arms. 

“He has no idea you were ever married, does he? Does he even know you have children?” Louise's smile grew bigger when Kerry didn’t answer her. “Well all the more reason we should all meet for dinner, someone should tell the poor dear what he’ll be marrying into, let’s say Embers, 9 pm tomorrow?” 

“....okay, tomorrow at 9,” Kerry said slightly defeated, how was he supposed to tell V on such short notice? 

“Lovely, really looking forward to meeting with, hmm what was his name again? oh-V,” she said his name as if she was referring to an animal or pet. “ta-ta Kerry” Louise slipped on her sunglasses and gave Kerry a small wave before disappearing out the store’s door. 

Once Louise was out of sight Kerry began to rub his chin in worry, praying that this wasn't going to be a disaster. 

———————————————————

Standing in the upper living room of his home Kerry paced back and forth waiting for V to arrive. He had planned what he was going to say and was preparing himself for V’s reaction, but couldn’t help but be worried sick to his stomach. 

“Okay you can do this Kerry, it’s V, he’s not gonna explode, he’s a level-headed person, he’ll understand. Just be straightforward... fuck I hope he understands... ooh, why hadn’t I told him sooner?” Kerry was suddenly startled by knocking on the front door. 

“Knock-knock! I’m here Kerr! 'm gonna shower real quick!” V called from the front door, downstairs, as he came inside. 

“Up here, babe! Would you mind coming here before you do? I have something important to tell you” Kerry’s heart began to pound in his ears as he watched V jog up the stairs while giving Kerry his typical warm smile. 

“Hey baby” V put his hand on Kerry’s cheek and gave him a quick kiss. “What did you wanna tell me?” V took off his bag and plopped it on the couch before sitting next to it. 

“Well, before I tell you, you know that I love you an exponential amount. And I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you” He watched as V’s expression became one of concern. 

“Uh-huh, I do, and I love you too Kerr,” V said now slightly on edge. “What’s going on? What do you want to tell me?” 

“Well, I ran into my ex-wife and she wants us to meet her for dinner tomorrow, she wants to get to know you before you meet my kids” The moment Kerry finished his sentence he wished he could cram the words back in his mouth. 

V just stared at Kerry with a blank expression, processing Kerry’s words. It was a good few moments of silence and Kerry internally panicking before V found his voice and began to speak. 

“You-you were married? to a woman? a-and you have kids?” V’s voice was soft and quiet from his shock. 

“Well, yes at one time, but she divorced me long ago V and you're the only person I've loved since” 

“I-Uh- why- why didn’t you tell me?” V looked Kerry in the eyes, hurt that Kerry had kept this secret from him. “Why did you hide this from me?” 

“Oh no-no I didn’t hide it from you, baby, it just never came up, I wasn’t hiding it” Kerry sat down next to V and attempted to put his arm around him, but V shrugged it off and stood up. 

“That’s-that’s not a fucking excuse, you know everything about me, Kerry. I’m an open book for you, but why aren't you for me?” Kerry looked at the ground and shook his head, not having an answer. 

“....how old are your children Kerry? Because I can't take care of toddlers” V crossed his arms anger bubbling in his chest. 

“Ted and Kim are in their late 20’s early 30’s. you wouldn't have to care for them” He watched as all the blood rushed from V’s face and a look of horror replaced his anger. 

“Oh my God Kerry, your kids are older than me—Oh my-fucking-God your kids are older than me!” V repeated in shock as he grabbed his bag off the couch and slung it over his shoulder before rushing downstairs to leave. 

“V wait!” Kerry got up and followed behind him, rushing to keep up. 

“I-I’ll see you later Kerry. I-I just need to be alone right now” V pushed the front doors open and hopped on his arch kicking it to life, but Kerry grabbed V’s arm before he could drive away. 

“Wait V, baby, please don’t go, let’s talk about this” Kerry pleaded 

“Oh, now you want to talk? You’ve had fucking months to talk to me, Kerry!” V ripped his arm away from Kerry's grip, he shook his head and opened his mouth as if he had more to say, but stopped short before revving the bike's engine and driving off. 

Kerry stood watching with his heart full of guilt as V sped out of his driveway and down the road. 

———————————————————

As Johnny walked into the Afterlife he immediately spotted V sitting in a booth alone with his head down, and an empty glass still clutched in his hand. 

“Shit, V" Approaching V and sitting down next to him Johnny began to gently shake him awake by his shoulder. “V... V wake up, I got your message. What’s going on with Kerry?” 

“ He had a family- ya know that?” V said as he sat up, his words were slurred and slow. Johnny’s surprised face made V point at him drunkenly “you didn’t know either!?” he then pounded his fist on the table. “Son of a bitch!” 

“Chill V. What do you mean he had a family?” Johnny then took the empty glass from V and pushed it safely away from him. 

“A full-blown fuckin' family Johnny, check it” V’s eyes began to glow blue as he pinged Johnny an old article from 2054 on Kerry’s family life. 

The front page of the article was an image of Kerry and Louise smiling at one another, standing behind two children who were smiling up at them. Johnny sat back in his seat thoroughly surprised and scrolled through the article, reading all the fine details of Kerry’s family life. 

“Fuck V, he even has kids?” Johnny said astonished. 

“Yep. And you know how old they are?” V asked as he began to tap his fingers on the table, Johnny shook his head. 

“Article is from 2054, they look roughly 10 here so they must be around their 30’s now.” Johnny shrugged. 

“Bingo, and did you know 2054 is also the year I was fucking born? So that means the man I’m dating was married with two children the year I was born” V rubbed his face, his drunkenness starting to make thinking and talking difficult. 

“Shit V... how did you find any of this out?” Johnny said worriedly. 

“Ex-wife wants to meet me, wants to have dinner tomorrow. Fucking hell, how’s she going to react when the man her ex-husband brings to dinner is younger than either of their children?” V asked slurred as he began to sway. He could start to feel that his many drinks from earlier in the night and his strong emotions weren’t mixing well, Johnny looked at him with a confused and concerned face. 

“Whoa, V, only a small portion of that sentence made any fuckin’ sense, you are plastered.” Johnny put his hands on V’s arms to steady his swaying. “Let me take you back to your apartment and we can talk about this in the morning, okay?” 

V nodded and let Johnny help him up, leaning on him as they walked out of the Afterlife. Before Johnny could safely place V in his Porsche V stopped and turned to him before whispering. 

“Johnny, what do I do if Kerry realizes he wants his family and not me?” The pitifully sad look in V's eyes made Johnny want to shed a tear, V felt as if the love of his life was being stolen from him. 

"That's not going to happen V, just sit down and buckle up" Johnny closed the door behind V, wanting to strangle Kerry for breaking his best friend's heart.


	2. Dinner With The Queen

Afternoon light shining through the blinds and into V’s eyes is what woke him from his slumber. Scrunching his eyes while rubbing them V sat up in bed, definitely feeling his hangover. 

“Good you’re awake,” Johnny said from across the room on the couch, he got up and crossed the room handing V a pouch of water. V took it without protest and immediately downed it all tossing the empty pouch on the floor. 

“You’ve slept through the whole day practically, it’s close to 1 now,” Johnny said while he handed V another pouch of water. 

“You hang out here the whole time?” V asked while he took the pouch from Johnny. 

“Nah, I woke up early this morning and went to Kerry’s, I’ve been back here only an hour. Kerry sent me back with those for you” Johnny gestures to the water pouch in V’s hand, V looked at the pouch and gave a small sigh with a smile. 

“He call you over?” 

“No, I went over there” Johnny sat on the bed next to V “I intended to yell at him, ya know, cuz the whole ex-wife thing, but it’s hard to yell at someone who’s begging you to call the person they fucked up with because they won’t pick up” Johnny looked at V trying to make his point, but V was looking at the pouch in his hand, it seems his point had been made. 

“I guess I should go over there” V looked to Johnny and shrugged ”guess Kerry _is_ sorry”

“You should and he is, gonk was heartbroken this morning. Took hours to convince him you weren’t breaking up with him and he tried to send me back with a bunch of crap for you” Johnny chuckled and so did V. 

“I’m gonna get dressed and head over there, I-um, I’ll go to the dinner tonight with him” 

“Nova” Johnny got up from the bed “I’m gonna go, got some people to meet. But call me if any shit happens with his ex, read some more articles on her and I don’t like the bitch” 

“You know I will, bye Johnny” V nodded and waved to Johnny as he walked out the door. 

“See ya kid” Johnny gave V a small salute and disappeared out the door. 

Standing up and opening the window V looked out of it for a few moments before opening his holo and calling Kerry. The holo didn’t ring for more than a few seconds before Kerry picked up, obviously relieved V had called him. 

“V? Oh V, baby, I’m so sorry I fucked up so bad and it was so fucking stupid not to tell you and I’m just so-“ 

“It’s okay Kerry, I’m not mad anymore. You weren’t maliciously hiding anything” V said cutting off Kerry’s string of apologies. “And thank you for sending Johnny back with the water pouches, you seem to always know what I need before I need it” V gave Kerry a warm smile in which he returned. 

“Will you come home? Please, V?” 

“Yeah, I’ll come home, I’ll be there soon okay?” Kerry nodded smiling madly. 

“I love you V” 

“I love you to Kerr, see ya soon” 

———————————————-

As soon as V pushed open the door to Kerry’s house he was wrapped up in a tight hug from Kerry, it made him grin and hug him back. 

“I’m sorry again V” Kerry squeezed him once more before releasing him. 

“It’s okay, really” V put his hands on Kerry’s cheeks and kissed him softly for a few moments before pulling back “just don’t hide anything from me in the future okay?”

“I won’t, you know everything now I promise” Kerry quickly kissed V again before allowing him to walk inside. “And you don’t have to go to dinner tonight, if you don’t want to I get that the age thing is weird”

“No-no I will” V walked inside and set his bag down “I want to be apart of your life and if they are apart of your life too then-” V shrugged and turned to Kerry “-I wanna meet ‘em” 

Kerry couldn’t help but smile and look at V with love in his eyes, V smiled back as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. 

“You keep looking at me like that I’ll start to think you have a crush on me” V teased. 

“Oh but I _do_ have a crush on you” Kerry pulled V to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You think I could take you out sometime?” 

“Hmmm” V wrapped his arms around Kerry’s neck pretending to think for a moment “sure, you can take me out sometime” 

“Fuckin’ nova” Kerry leaned in and closed the space between them kissing V passionately, he then picked up V and carried him up the stairs to his room. 

———————————————-

Louise lounged in her seat sipping her martini as she watched the entrance to Embers, awaiting the arrival of Kerry and his latest fling, she knew this would be a quick affair as always. 

Any person Kerry has ever introduced to her she easily flicked away like a nasty bug. The last bug Kerry had brought her to squash had folded under her words halfway through dinner and left, this one would be no different. 

Spotting Kerry first, she sat up and raised her glass to him in acknowledgment and smiled a sly smile, one that was immediately dropped when the insect entered. Kerry’s date was extremely handsome and young, must have only been a fraction of Kerry’s age, the youngest one he’s had yet.

Jealousy bubbled in her throat, Kerry wasn’t about to marry someone younger and more beautiful than her, she would be sure of it. Regaining her composure quickly she also raised her glass in acknowledgment to V and beckoned them over. 

_"ugh, they are even holding hands how gross"_ She thought to herself as the two approached. 

“Louise, I’d like you to meet V, my output” Kerry put his hand on the small of V’s back and smiled at him. 

“Nice to meet you,” V said as he outstretched his hand to shake hers. 

“Nice to meet you as well V” Louise sipped her martini in lieu of shaking his hand. 

V made a fist with his outstretched hand and pursued his lips before sitting down, agitated. Kerry sat down next to him and put his hand on V’s knee patting it, trying to calm him. 

“V dear, I have to ask, do you know how old Kerry is? I wouldn’t want you to be blindsided twice by Kerry’s secrets. After all, it was such a shame to hear he hadn’t told you about me and his children. Who are by-the-way older than you” She eyes V expecting him to look shocked but he stared back at her un-phased. 

“No I’m aware, thanks for your concern though, _dear_ ” V was beginning to understand the game Louise wanted to play and he was willing to participate. 

“Well um. Let’s order some drinks shall we?” Kerry said trying to break the tension.

“Yes let’s” Louise gestured over the waiter, who came straight away. “yes, could I possibly have another martini, a glass of gin and tonic” she pointed leisurely to Kerry “annd a juice?” She said to V with a snarky look on her face. 

“Yes ma’am right awa-“ 

“-Actually, I’ll have a glass of tequila and he will have a glass of whiskey. Thank you” V interjected cutting off the waiter, the waiter nodded to V and left to collect the drinks. 

“Ooh, this one has some spunk Kerr, unlike your others.” Louise winked at V. 

“Others?” V asked turning to Kerry. 

_"Got him, "_ Louise thought to herself, Kerry began to explain himself but was cut off by Louise. 

“Oh yes honey, o-th-er-s” she said it slower for emphasis and to irritate V. 

“Did you really think you were the first piece of ass Kerry has brought to meet me? Claiming they want to be apart of Kerry’s life? Sorry to disappoint dear, but you're just another fling” 

“Louise!” Kerry her name spat at her, but V put his hand on Kerry’s arm to stop him. 

“No Louise, you may be right,” V said making Louise turn her head to him in surprise. “I’m probably not the first, but I am _definitely_ the last” he looked her up and down “Unlike yourself” 

Louise scowled at him, V wasn’t a bug but a rodent who needed exterminating. Before she could retort, Kerry was getting up from the table, pissed off. 

“We aren’t doing this shit, V get up we’re gonna delta the fuck out of here. You are a fucking bitch Louise” Kerry began his walk towards the door. 

“Shit if we’re done here then I’ll be taking this-” V reached over and snatched Louise’s martini from her hand and downed it. Tossing the empty glass at her before flipping her off and following Kerry out of the restaurant, Johnny would have been proud. 

Once outside Kerry took V’s hand and lead him to his car, angry Louise had attacked V like that. When he reached his car Kerry had expected to turn around to an angry V, instead, when he turned V was surprisingly giddy. 

“That was awesome Kerr” V gave him a quick kiss and smiled. “Fuck her”

“Yeah, fuck her” Kerry smiled back.

———————————————-

Sitting there with the broken martini glass in front of her, Louise brewed in her anger. This was the first time Kerry had ever walked out and the first time his bitch had posed a real challenge. Her grip on Kerry and his life was slipping and she needed to act quickly, reclining in her seat she began to form a plan in her mind.

"V has to go"


	3. Poison Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning this is a short chapter

Louise sat concealed in her car just far away enough from Kerry’s residence not to be seen but close enough to have a full view of the manor. She had been sitting for hours, patiently waiting for V to emerge from behind the golden samurai logo as to set her plan in motion. 

V was butting his head in where it didn’t belong, Kerry was her play toy and had been for longer than the twerp had been alive. He was also her main source of income and if Kerry remarried, V may stop him from being so loose with his money. 

Suddenly the golden gates were opening and the roar of a bike broke the silence of North Oak, she watched as V sped out of the gate and waved up to the house at Kerry who was waving back to him. 

She waited a few minutes in the car for Kerry to return inside. Then looking in the mirror, she touched up her lipstick before bringing the car to life and slowly driving into Kerry’s residence. 

Getting out she fixed her trench coat in the reflection of the car, winked to herself then walked to knock on Kerry’s front door. It was only a moment before Kerry answered, completely surprised to see Louise. 

“Uh-Louise, what are you doing here?” Kerry asked suspiciously. 

“Well, I just wanted to come and apologize for my unsavory behavior at dinner last night, may I come in?” She put on her best sad look and pouted her lips slightly. 

“.... fine come inside” Kerry stepped to the side to let her in, shutting the door behind her. 

“Is V not here? I’d like to give him my apologies as well” Louise looked around the room pretending to look for V. 

“No, you just missed him” Kerry walked over to his bar and began to pour himself a drink. 

“Oh dear, well you’ll just have to ping me his info. I’m completely embarrassed by my actions and must apologize to him” 

“Oh-um, that’s very thoughtful Louise. Sure” Kerry’s eyes began to glow blue as he pinged V’s holo to her, once she received the information she smiled. 

“Thank you, Kerr, now I can set things right” 

“No problem” Kerry downed the drink he made quickly before finding a spot on his couch, facing Louise. “Alright, let’s hear this apology, Louise” 

She smiled again and walked to stand in front of Kerry, beginning to slowly undo the buttons of her trench coat. “Listen Kerr Bear, yesterday I was a bit more than rude” 

She walked closer to Kerry, slowly, as she let the trench coat fall off her shoulders, revealing apple red lingerie and matching thigh-high socks that hugged her skin, it was one of Kerry’s old favorites.

“And I wanna make it up to you baby, I don’t like it when we fight” she got on Kerry’s lap and wrapped her arms sounds his neck before he could react, pressing her breasts against his chest. 

“Louise, get the fuck off me right fuckin’ now, I’m only going to ask you nicely once,” Kerry said through clenched teeth, suddenly raging mad. 

“Oh but baby I just wanna say sorry” She took his hands and placed them on her breasts making his hands squeeze them. “Maybe even give you something V can’t” she leaned in to kiss Kerry but suddenly found herself being shoved to the ground. 

“Get the fuck out of my house, Louise!” Kerry was now yelling at her, something he has never done before. “You are a no-good fucking cunt of a bitch!! Now delta!” 

Getting up and collecting her coat, she walked to the front door, unphased by the events even slightly smiling. She stopped before exiting to look at Kerry once more, who was still bubbling with rage. 

“ Ta-Ta Kerry” she winked at him before slipping out the door and back to her car, satisfied with a job well done. 

“What a crazy fucking bitch” Kerry said to himself shaking his head. 

Kerry was puzzled by Louise’s intentions but ultimately brushed the event off thinking nothing more of it. Sitting back on the couch and turning on the TV Kerry awaited V’s return home from his job, he shouldn’t be more than a few hours. 

——————————————————————

Crouching down behind a line of metal barrels, V poked his head around to see his target leisurely playing cards with a gang member. Opening his scanner V began to quick-hack his target when he suddenly got a message from Louise. 

_” ugh-how does she have my holo?”_ V thought to himself slightly annoyed as he opened her message. 

**Louise 3:26pm**  
**Looks like you aren’t the last after all.**

_” What?”_ V was confused as to what she was referring to until the multitude of images, that seemed to have been taken through her optics, started to pour into his HUD. 

Each picture was a different photo of her lace-clad body pressed against Kerry’s, in some photos his hands were on her breasts, and in others, he was looking up at her in what seems like lust. From Kerry’s outfit, V could tell these photos had been taken today, if not moments go. 

V felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, suddenly he couldn’t breathe. Dropping his gun from shock, it crashed against the metal floor, alerting the goons to V’s presence. 

Regaining his composure V grabbed his gun as fast as possible and began to shoot his target, but V wasn’t thinking straight, accidentally leaving himself with no cover and missing each shot he took. 

“Die fucker!” Yelled the target as he pulled his gun out and shot V in the chest three times, before hightailing it with his goons out of the building. 

V clutched his chest and stood unmoving for a few moments in shock, as the blood from his new wounds quickly spread across his shirt and body. Trying his best to slowly get on the ground, V instead crashed into it as breathing became a great challenge and the world began to go black.


	4. Mirror Mirror On The Wall, Have You Seen V At All?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, I wrote this way faster than I expected 😅

Slowly opening his eyes and looking around the dark and empty room V had no idea how long he had been out for. Sitting up V could feel his skin stick to the dried blood on the floor around him, he must have been out for hours, luckily the bleeding had stopped or he may have bled out. Opening his holo he called Delemain as he pulled himself up off the ground and leaned against the wall. 

“Delemain, I need a ride to Vik’s asap,” He said shakily, as he used the wall to walk outside to the road. 

“Yes sir, I will be at your location momentarily,” Delemain said, then hung up. 

V leaned against the side of the building and waited for Delemain to arrive, doing his best to stay conscious. He hadn’t realized he was passing out again until the pinging of his holo pulled him back to reality, seeing it was Kerry calling he was suddenly filled with anger. 

How fucking dare he call after sleeping with that cunt, V was a lot of things but a fool wasn’t one. He blocked the call and sent it to voicemail as he watched Delemain turn the corner and stop in front of him, opening the door. 

“Welcome V” 

“Hey, Delemain” V crawled into the car and laid down on the back seat. “Take me to Vik’s, quickly” 

“Your vital signs are those of emergency levels. Would you like me to call your emergency contact, Kerry Eurodyne?” 

“No, don’t fuckin do that just drive Delemain” V ground his teeth in anger and pain.

“Right away sir” 

—————————————————————

Standing in the driveway of his mansion, Kerry looked over North Oak and to Night City scanning for any sign of V’s return. 

It was now close to 9 at night, nearly 6 hours since V had left earlier in the day, he was starting to become worried something sinister had happened. Before letting his panic run wild he opened his holo and gave V a call, shocked when it went straight to voicemail with no ring. 

_”is-is V sleeping?”_ Kerry thought to himself and tried the call again only for the same result to occur. Kerry now allowed himself to panic, V may not be sleeping but unconscious somewhere in NC. 

Calling one more time a wave of relief washed over Kerry as it finally rang, indicating V was awake. However, his relief was short-lived as V declined his call and sent him to voicemail. 

“What?” Kerry was confused as to why V had declined his call, he tried again but was sent to voicemail once more. 

Was V ignoring him? 

—————————————————————

Misty gasped when she saw V dragging himself into her shop to get to Vik’s, she immediately rushed to him and let him put his weight on her. 

“Thanks, Misty...” V said softly and out of breath. 

“Heavens V, what happened to you?” She asked worriedly. 

“I’ve been shot... need Vik’s help...” V was starting to trail off. She nodded determinedly and lead V to Vik’s through the back ally, calling for Vik to unlock the clinic once they were close enough. 

“Vik! V’s hurt! Open up!!” She kicked the door instead of knocking as her hands were busy keeping V upright. “Vik!!” She kicked harder on the door until an angry and sleepy Vik opened it. 

“What’s the fuckin’ prob--holy fuck, V” Vik’s anger was immediately replaced with worry. “Come in-come in” he gestured them inside and helped Misty lead V to his working table. 

V cried out in pain as he laid back against the table, and Vik began to cut off his shirt revealing the gun wounds underneath. Luckily no shots were near vital organs, he had two shots in his shoulder and one just below his collar bone. 

“He’s fuckin’ lucky- as always” Vik mumbled to himself as he began to collect medication from his cabinet. “Misty, take this and put V under, I need to take these bullets out. Also, call Mr. Eurodyne he’s gonna want to know where V is” 

“No, don’t!” V said as he tried to sit up groaning in agony as he does. 

“Whoa! V don’t get up” Misty said pushing him back down against the table. 

“Don’t call Kerry... Just fix me” V said as he let Misty lay him back down, Misty nodded unsure why V didn’t want her to call him. 

“Okay-okay we won’t call, I promise, just relax and close your eyes. I’m gonna put you under now” V nodded and closed his eyes trying to relax, Misty hooked V up to an IV drip then injected general anesthesia into it. Watching as the pained look on V’s face receded and his whole body relaxed as he went under. 

—————————————————————

The next morning V was woken up by Misty tenderly shaking his arm, opening his eyes he saw her leaning over the operating table giving him a relieved smile. 

“You and death just don’t seem to get along do you?” Misty teased. 

“Nah, guess not” V chuckled as he slowly sat up with the help of Misty. Touching his chest he found he was wrapped tightly in gauze that was tapped down to his skin. 

“Vik wants you to not get shot for a least another two weeks” Misty then went to the back closet to collect the wheelchair “he also wants you to get lots of bed rest, seriously, lots of it. He did a good job fixing you but you lost a lot of blood V” 

Misty then helps V stand just enough to maneuver into the wheelchair and places his bloody and cut-up clothes in his lap. 

“I will, I don’t think I’ll be in the mood to work for a bit anyway...” V looked to his lap remembering the pictures Louise had sent him. Misty then pushed him out of the clinic and towards his apartment close by. 

“V, I gotta ask, why didn’t you want us to call Kerry? Aren’t you guys dating?” V looked to Misty and shrugged before looking back down into his lap. 

“I’m not so sure we are anymore if I’m being honest....” V rubbed his arm unsure of his relationship with Kerry now. 

“Do you mind if I ask what happened?” Misty wanted to know but didn’t want to pry. 

“Um, his ex-wife came back into his life. I-um was just kind of a place holder I guess” V let his head hang in defeat. 

“Oh V” Misty rubbed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring hug. “I’m so sorry honey, I know you loved him” V nodded 

“Yeah, I did...” V clenched his teeth holding back his tears. 

Misty squeezed him gently before releasing her hug and opening the door to V’s apartment, wheeling him in. She then helped him from the wheelchair into the bed, covering him up with his blanket. 

“Can I do anything for you V? Anything at all?” Misty asked, empathizing with V. 

“Please don’t tell Kerry about this, or where I am. I-I don’t want to see him again.... ever” 

Misty nodded understanding where V was coming from, she then gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving. 

Once the door had shut behind Misty and V was sure he was alone, he opened his HUD and looked through the images Louise has sent him one more time. Letting himself become emotional and eventually crying over the loss of his and Kerry’s relationship. 

—————————————————————

“-And you haven’t seen him at all? Not even briefly for a chat? Anything?” Kerry asked Vik desperately over the holo, V had been missing since yesterday afternoon and Kerry had no trace of him. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where the kid is” Vik replied, he could tell Kerry was desperate to find V, but Misty had made him promise not to tell Kerry. “If I see V, I’ll let you know, okay?” 

“Okay. Thank you...” Kerry hung up and put his face in his hands. Why was V not answering him? What had he done wrong? Taking a deep breath Kerry opens his holo again and called Johnny, he would know how to find V. 

“What’s up, Kerr?” Johnny looked sleepy over the holo as if Kerry had woken him. 

“Hey Johnny, um-I don’t know where V is. I haven’t heard from or seen him since yesterday. I’m worried Johnny” 

“Ah-what the fuck Kerry, it’s not that hard to keep tabs on V” 

“Just help me, Johnny. I think Vik and Misty have seen V recently but neither will spill to me, could you ask them?” Johnny sighed long and dramatic. 

“Fine, I’ll head over there now. I’ll also hit up V’s apartment while I’m there. Did you do anything that would have pissed him off?” Kerry shook his head 

“Not that I can think of, he kissed me goodbye before he left, I don’t know what could have happened between then and now” 

“Okay, give me a few hours and I’ll call you back, ” and with that Johnny hung up. 

Kerry rubbed his chin in worry, was Johnny right? Had he done something to V? 

—————————————————————

V laid staring up at the ceiling of his bed cubby, trying his best to distract himself from opening the images from Louise again. It had taken him 45 minutes to stop his crying when he first got back and his face still felt sore and hot. 

Rolling on his side V opens his HUD and turned on the TV in his living room, the sounds of ads filling the empty room. He laid watching them replay over and over before he was startled by a knock on his door. 

“V, you in there?” It was Johnny, he gave a few more knocks on V’s door “I’m coming in V so you better be decent” Johnny opened the door and was delighted to find V. 

“There you fuckin’ are, I’ve been looking for you all fucking morning” Johnny walked inside and shut the door behind him. 

“You have?” V sat up in bed. 

“Yeah, Kerry called me this morning looking for you. Said you left his house yesterday intending to come back but never did” Johnny sat at the foot of V’s bed “I went to Vik and he filled me in on your injuries but that still didn’t explain why you didn’t go back to Kerry’s, care to explain?” 

V looked away from Johnny and to his lap, twiddling his fingers for a moment before looking back to him, eyes glowing blue, and pinging him the images Louise had sent him last night. 

“She was right Johnny, I was just a fling..... I’m a fucking gonk” V laid back down and pulled the covers up to his chin. Johnny sat in silence for a while, making a sour face as he scrolled through the photos. 

“... I’m gonna kick Kerry’s fucking ass” Johnny immediately got up from the bed, pissed off. 

“No Johnny just leave it please, it won’t change how he feels...” 

“No-no fuck that V!” Johnny put his hands on his hips and paced back and forth 

“That fucking asshole played with your heart for months! I’m not letting this go-I just fucking can’t-I won’t!” Johnny was fuming, his eyebrows were knit tight while his lips were stuck in a permanent frown. 

“Mother fucker even said he had 'no idea’ why you wouldn’t come back, fuck has he pissed me off!” Johnny looked at the access card to Kerry’s house sitting on V’s desk, thinking for a moment, before swiping it and dipping out the door. 

“Johnny Stop!” V yelled out to him, but Johnny just gave him a small salute before disappearing without a word.


	5. Mama Welles And The 7 Valentinos

Kerry sat at his bar, surfing the net on his holo pad, as he awaited Johnny’s call. He had started to suspect Louise had a role in the situation, but he wasn’t sure what part she played in it if any. 

She had arrived a bit too conveniently after V had left, but Kerry wasn’t sure it meant anything. He was lost in his thoughts when he heard some’s quick steps behind him, spinning around in his seat he saw it was Johnny walking toward him quite fast. 

“Oh, hey Johnny, did you find V? Also how did you get in her—“ Kerry was cut off by Johnny’s fist colliding with the side of his face making him reel back in pain holding his head. “Ow! What the fuck was that Johnny!?”

Johnny didn’t answer, but instead grabbed Kerry by his shirt collar and punched him again, this time on the nose causing blood to splatter from it. 

“You know damned well why V won't come back you fucking shit bag!” Johnny shook Kerry by his collar pissed off, Kerry leaned back, put his foot in Johnny’s chest, and kicked him back. 

“No, I fucking don’t Johnny! Stop fucking hitting me!” Kerry held his nose to protect it from any more trauma. 

“I found V Kerry, he knows that you fucking slept with Louise!” Johnny angrily pointed at him “you fucking broke his heart Kerry, and I’m gonna break your fuckin' nose” 

Johnny made another attempt to punch Kerry but this time Kerry ducked and slipped out of his chair. “Stop Johnny I don’t know what you're talking about!” 

“V showed me the pictures, Kerry!” Johnny pushed Kerry to the ground “why did you do it? Why did you fuck with V like that?” 

“Johnny I haven’t fucked with V. I love V-I wanna marry him you know that! So, I don’t know what the fuck you're talking about!” 

“Fucking explain this then” Johnny’s eyes began to glow blue as he pinged all the images from Louise over to Kerry. 

Kerry sat in shock as he scrolled through the images, Louise had played him like a fine-tuned instrument. 

“Johnny these aren’t what you think they are” Kerry pleaded, Johnny just grabbed Kerry by his collar, lifted him off the ground, and slammed him into the wall. 

“I’m gonna give you 10 seconds to explain yourself before I pummel you” Johnny gave Kerry a blank angry stare, he didn’t believe Kerry was telling the truth, so Kerry started talking as fast as he could. 

“After V left here yesterday Louise showed up only minutes after, claiming she wanted to apologize for her behavior at dinner-I let her in she tried to sleep with me-I kicked her out of the house-end of story, she must have taken the photos when she was trying to force herself on me. Johnny, I did _not_ sleep with her” Kerry stared at Johnny hoping he wouldn't receive another punch. 

“Hmm” Is all Johnny said in response as he released his grip on Kerry’s shirt, he was still eyeing Kerry angrily. 

“Johnny if I had slept with Louise why would I have called _you_ to find V? You’re V’s best friend you would have marched right back here and beat me like you just did!” 

“Yeah-yeah guess that makes sense” Johnny crossed his arms and stepped back from Kerry to give him space. “That would be a gonked thing for you to do” 

“Like I said, Johnny. I wanna marry V-I love him” Kerry pushed off the wall, fixed his shirt, and wiped the blood from his nose. “He’s the only person for me” 

“Well fuck Kerr... sorry for beating on you, just ya know, doing what good friends do” Johnny shrugged and took a seat at the bar. 

“It's fine, your actions were kinda justified" Kerry took a seat next to him. "So, where is V?” 

“At his apartment, he got shot last night” Kerry gasped and got up from his seat, but Johnny stopped him from rushing out the door. “He’s fine. Got himself to Misty last night she took him to Vik’s they got the bullets out” 

“We should go, I need to explain these photos, and I need to see him” 

“But I kinda planned to come over here, beat you, then have a drink and I haven't had that drink yet...” Johnny mumbled and looked to Kerry, who was giving him a mean look “fine-fine V now, drinks later” 

————————————————————

Laying in his bed V was softly drifting off to sleep, the pain in his heart and chest dying down enough for him to get comfortable. He was almost completely out until the pinging of his holo startled him awake. Looking in his optics he saw it was Louise calling... what did she want now? Waiting for a few seconds debating if he should pick it up, V finally answers. 

“V, here,” he said sternly. 

“Ah V, so glad you answered” Louise sounded cheery. 

“What do you want Louise?” 

“Just calling to say thank you, dear”

“Thank me?” V was slightly taken aback and suspicious. 

“Well yes. Without you, I don’t think Kerry would have realized how much he had missed me” Louise looked to someone just out of the frame of her holo and smiled. 

_” Kerry’s with her”_ V thought, suddenly becoming sick to his stomach with heartache. 

“Again thank you, dear, I won’t forget the great service you provided to our _happy family_. Ta-ta V” with that she hung up. 

V felt nothing, the tears that had threatened his eyes a moment ago and the cries in his throat were gone, It was over, Louise had won and V had lost. 

Getting up from bed slowly he began to pack himself an overnight bag, filling it with anything he could think of. He then dressed quickly and slipped silently out of the apartment. 

————————————————————

 _bang!-bang!-bang!_

“V?! It’s Johnny, I brought Kerry back we’re coming inside so be decent” Johnny called through the door of V’s apartment. 

_bang!-bang!-bang!_ He knocked once more then unlocked the door and stepped inside with Kerry. 

“V, you awake? you gotta hear what this fucking cunt did, she-” Johnny pulled back the covers to V’s bed only to find it was empty. 

“What?” He then turned around and looked to Kerry who was now checking V’s armory for him. 

“I thought you said he was here? What happened to ‘it’s not that hard to keep tabs on V’ Johnny?” Kerry asked starting to get mad. 

“He was here I swear, ” Johnny opened V’s closet to find some of his clothes missing as well as his bag and the keys to his arch. 

“Ah-shit”

————————————————————

Mama Welles spotted V the moment he walked into El Coyote Cojo and called out to him. 

“Ah! Mijo!! Come in!” She waved him over and pulled a glass out for him, filling it with tequila. 

“Hi, Mama Welles” V put his bag down on the floor and sat at the bar, smiling at Mama when she handed him the drink. 

“Where have you been? I don’t see my boy for weeks and he suddenly appears, looking as if he is dying of a broken heart” V looked down at his glass, suddenly wanting to burst into tears. Mama Welles always knew when there was something just not quite right. 

“It’s because I am Mama. Kerry and I are done” He looked back to her, she gave him a sorrowful look and came around the bar to hug him. 

“Oh, mijo” she rubbed his back reassuringly “I’m so sorry, did you want to stay in Jackie’s garage? It’s always open to you” V nodded 

“Yes, I’d like that. Thank you” 

Mama Welles nodded and rubbed V’s back once more before returning to the other side of the bar. 

“It’s no problem dear, you are my son, it’s the least I can do. Now, how is Misty? I haven’t seen her in a few weeks either, it wouldn’t kill either of you to visit more. Your Mama misses you both” V smiled and sipped his drink, Mama Welles always knew how to make him feel better.

“She’s good, I saw her just yesterday. I got hurt and she had to help me to Vik’s” V pulled his shirt up to show his gauze underneath, he was only noticing now how badly it needed changing when Mama Welles gasped. 

“V! What are you doing sitting here with something like this! pendejo!” She took the glass from V’s hand and rushed to the other side of the bar again to make V stand up and lean on her. 

“Here let me help, you shouldn’t be out like this. You remember when Jackie got shot with the Valentinos you should be in bed.” She then leads V out of the bar and to Jackie’s garage. “How did you even make it here without fainting?” 

“I guess I just needed to leave where I was, I wasn’t thinking” V admitted, he was feeling slightly woozy now. 

“Ugh-you and Jackie, never thinking but always acting-tsk” she leads V inside and laid him down on the bed. 

“You stay here as long as you need, I’ll be more than happy to care for you”. She put her hand on V’s head and pet him gently. “I’m going to go back to the bar and get some items, do you need anything?” V shook his head. 

“No, I’m okay, thank you Mama” V gave Mama Welles a smile in which she returned. As she got up to leave V stopped her “Wait, Um. If you see Kerry, don’t tell him I’m here, please” 

“Of course, Mijo” She patted V’s hand and nodded before returning to the bar. 

Once back inside Mama Welles immediately walked over to the group of 7 Valentino members that use to run with Jackie, interrupting their conversation. 

“ Escucha aqui, any of you see this man asking for my V” her eyes began to glow blue as she pinged an image of Kerry to each member at the table “you bring him to me, understood?” 

“Yes, Mama” each member responded and nodded their head understanding. 

————————————————————

“I’m sorry, I _really_ don’t know where V is this time, Johnny” Misty honestly said to Johnny and Kerry as they stood in her shop. “If I knew I would tell you, but like I said last I saw, he was in his apartment” 

“Do you know where he would go if he was hurting?” Kerry asked, Misty, ignored him and continued to talk to Johnny. 

“If I was V, and my heart was shattered by a no-good gonk.” She shot Kerry a nasty look before looking back to Johnny ” I’d probably go to Mama Welles, at El Coyote Cojo, she’s Jackie’s mom and took V in as her own when he first came to NC, I can take now you if you like” 

“Let’s go, I’ll drive,” Johnny said turning around to walk out of the shop. 

“Wait” Misty grabbed Johnny’s arm to stop him from leaving. ”I don’t know if _he_ should come. If V spilled to Mama he won’t be welcome in the bar, the Valentinos may kick us all out” 

“I’m fuckin’ coming with you, whether you want me to or not” Kerry crossed his arms and knit his eyebrows, angry Misty kept trying to make him fuck off. 

“Whatever” Misty rolled her eyes “Let’s go”


	6. Prince Kerry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very early in the morning as I post this, if there are any typos I missed please forgive me and know I fix them as I find them :)

“This is the place, you can park just up here, “ Misty said to Johnny. 

“Looks like V’s here after all” Johnny said as he pulled up next to V’s arch. “That’s good” 

“Hopefully Mama Welles will let us see him” Misty got out of the car and started towards El Coyote Cojo, Johnny and Kerry close behind. 

As the three approached the door a few stray Valentino members started to eye them, specifically Kerry. None made a move as Johnny and Misty walked into the bar, but a woman leaning against the door frame stopped Kerry with a firm hand in his chest. 

“Stop” She looked at Kerry and scanned him quickly, confirming his identity “come with us” 

“Uh, where?” Kerry asked slightly worried as she backed him off the steps to the bar. 

“Mama wants to see you” she replied, she then barked some orders in Spanish to two other goons who pushed Misty and Johnny out of the bar. “The three of you, follow me” 

The woman then leads the three down a back ally and to Jackie’s garage, once there the woman banged her fist on the garage a few times. 

“Mama! We have your visitors!” 

Soon the garage door was opening and Mama Welles was standing on the other side.

“Ah Misty! Mija!” Mama Welles pulled Misty in for a hug and kissed her head. “I had no idea you would be coming, Mama’s so happy to see you, dear” 

“Hi Mama” Misty hugged her back “have you seen V?” 

“Oh yes, of course, V’s right in here sleeping come-come” she gestured them inside, letting Johnny and Misty walk in, but stopped Kerry before he entered “I’d actually like to have a chat with you, I talked to mijo and I think a snake has slithered into your lives” 

“Uh” Kerry looked at Johnny and Misty, but Misty nodded and waved him to go. 

“Mama’s not gonna bite” Misty smiled, then made a curious look “well I don’t think she will” 

“Come, let them talk” Mama Welles then put her arm around Kerry and lead him into the bar, up to her office. “Sit, we have much to discuss” 

Kerry nodded and sat down in front of her desk, looking around he saw images of different young men lined on her wall. Each frame had a dead rose tucked behind it, the last two photos in the row were V and Misty, neither with a rose. 

“V told me about what happened, about the photos, and what he believed to be cheating,” Mama said as she sat down, looking at Kerry with a soft expression. 

“I can explain, it’s not what you-“ Mama put a hand up to stop him from continuing.

“I am a very old woman, and so I have seen lots of wrongdoing and injustice. So much so that I easily spot it” she replied calmly. 

“Oh-so you know what she did to V? So why bring me in here?” Kerry asked confused. 

“I asked you in here, to ask if you will forgive V” 

“What?” Kerry looked at Mama confused “why would I have to forgive V? He’s done nothing wrong” Mama laughed loud from her throat. 

“Ha! Dear, I love mijo very much, but he has done you wrong. Trusted the words of a snake over the words of his lover. He has shown you great disrespect, he has shown that he doesn’t trust you. So I ask again, will you forgive him?” Kerry looked down at his feet, he hasn’t thought about it in those terms... Did V not trust him? He sat in silence for a few moments thinking. 

“I-Uh-I don’t know...” Kerry finally admitted. Mama Welles then got up from her seat and squeezed Kerry’s shoulder before squatting down to his level. 

“Love is difficult, I know, you want to blindly follow it to the ends of the earth” she took Kerry’s chin in her hand to make him look at her like a mother would a child. “But you shouldn’t deny when you are done wrong” 

Kerry nodded, his chest and head were full of conflicting emotions making him feel crazy. Mama Welles then got up, pulled a glass out as well as a bottle of whisky, and poured Kerry a drink. 

“V is young and wild. He acts first then thinks. A dangerous combination that lands him in hot water often” She hands the drink to Kerry and sits back at her desk. “No one will fault you if you decided not to forgive him, his actions have consequences he must live with” 

Kerry sat thinking, twiddling his thumbs as he thought about V. It made his heart hurt that V didn’t trust him, after all they have been through... Should he leave V?

“I’m not asking you to decide now. But you should before you see V. It would be a shame to have a nice reunion then decide he’s hurt you too much to stay” Mama Welles then got up from her desk. 

“I’m going back to the garage to talk with V, I will understand and will let him know if you decided to leave, you have every right to” She patted his shoulder before exiting the room, leaving Kerry with his thoughts. 

Walking back to the garage and opening the door to the small room inside, Mama Welles was delighted to see Johnny lecturing V while pinching his ear. 

“—and why would you believe a dumb bitch like her?!” Johnny twisted V’s ear and pinched it to make his point. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking!” V replied while trying to pull free of Johnny. 

“Ya never do! Run me across fucking NC because you can’t fucking holo anyone!” Johnny released V’s ear satisfied with his scolding, V immediately pulled his head from Johnny and covered his ears. 

“Looks like you’re disciplining mijo for me,” Mama said as she walked in, smiling. “But I’d like to have a few moments alone with him if you please” 

“No problem” Johnny flicked V in the forehead before retreating from the room with Misty. V looked at Mama with a knowing-guilty expression, as he rubbed his forehead. 

“I know I fucked up Mama,” V said making room for her to sit on the bed next to him. 

“You have” She sat in the spot V made for her and looked at the wall “I wouldn’t be surprised if Kerry left you” she then looked to V who’s face was now consumed by guilt. 

“What?” V’s voice was quiet. 

“Tsk- I wouldn’t stay with a man who didn’t trust me. One who believed the words of a disgusting snake over mine. One who doesn’t call instead runs... Would you?” 

V began to retort, but then hung his head in shame, he was acting like a bad output. 

“Hopefully he will find it in his heart to forgive your actions. But if he doesn’t” She shrugged “you must accept those consequences Vincent” 

V wanted to explode in tears, he had been so wrapped up in his feelings he’s completely disregarded Kerry’s. Mama Welles was right, Kerry may not forgive him, and he would have to live with his mistakes. 

“I want you to think about your actions V. And pray to those above that this nice man doesn’t leave you” and with that, Mama got up and left V to sit in his shame. 

————————————————————————

Inside the bar, Johnny and Misty stood at the counter conversing for what seemed like the very first time. 

“You know, you’re not as abrasive as V made you out to be,” Misty said to Johnny as she sipped her drink. “You’re quite the nice person Mr.Silverhand” She smiled at Johnny, it made his heartbeat slightly faster and his cheeks turn a touch red. 

“Oh, Um-thanks” Johnny returned her smile, making her cheeks turn a tad red. “You’re not so bad yourself” 

————————————————————————

Upstairs in the office, Mama Welles gives a few knocks on the door before entering. 

“Kerry dear? Are you still here?” She asked into the room as she entered, delighted to find Kerry hadn’t left after all. “Ah, so you decided to stay?” Kerry smiled and nodded. 

“Yeah” He then got up from his chair “V is incredibly dumb sometimes and he couldn’t see more than 2 inches in front of him this time, I can’t deny his stupidity” 

“... but?” Mama said already moved slightly by Kerry’s speech. 

“But I love him,” he turned to Mama Welles “I wanna marry him, Miss. Welles” 

Mama Welles smiled as happiness swelled in her chest, she then put up a finger signaling Kerry to hold his thought as she rushed to the desk and started to unlock a special drawer. It only took her a second to find what she was looking for, picking a small velvet box from her drawer she presented it to Kerry. 

“I have had many sons and I have lost each one. V is my last” she opens the box to reveal a braided gold ring, that was beautiful but small and distinctive. Exactly like Kerry had been searching for to propose with. 

“I planned to gift this to any one of them when they married, and seeing as you plan to marry my last son” She outstretched the box to Kerry “I want you to have this, to put on his finger” 

“A-are you sure?” Kerry asked stunned at Mama Welles' beautiful offer. He reached out to take the box, but Mama Welles snapped it quickly shut almost pinching his fingers. 

“But- if I ever find, that you truly hurt V” Mama looked him dead in the eyes with no joy in her face “you will end up exactly like, poor-poor Louise” 

“Wh-what happened to Louise?” Kerry was now slightly terrified of Mama. 

“Nothing... yet. Now go” She smiled then put the velvet box in Kerry’s hand and patted his fingers. Kerry nodded and left, now horrified of his future mother-in-law. 

Making his way downstairs and back inside Jackie’s garage, Kerry stood just behind V’s door then gave it a few light knocks. 

“Not now Mama... I wanna be alone” V said behind the door, he sounded solemn. Kerry said nothing, instead opened the door and poked his head inside. 

“Mama please, I just-“ V turned in bed to see Kerry instead of Mama. “Kerry, you’re here” 

“Hey” He came inside fully and shut the door behind him. The two sat in silence for a few moments before they both tried to speak at once. 

“V I’m sor-“ 

“Kerry I’m sor-“ 

“No, you first,” they said in unison then smiled at one another. V then scooted over in bed, offering a spot to Kerry in which he accepted, sitting next to V. 

“Kerry, I should be the one apologizing. I didn’t trust you, and that was gonk thing for me to do. I took her words at face value and didn’t ask for your input....” He looked to Kerry “I’m sorry baby” 

“No, I’m sorry. I let her do what she did. I knew she was evil and a bitch but I still made you go to dinner and I still let her in the house. That was a gonk thing for me to do” 

V then leaned in and put his head into Kerry’s chest, and gave a long deep sigh. 

“We’re both so stupid,” he said muffled, Kerry chuckled and wrapped his arms around V. 

“Yeah, sometimes we are” he then kissed the top of V’s head.

“I love you Kerry” V was again muffled by Kerry’s chest. Kerry smiled then took V’s chin in his hand and tilted his head up to look at him. 

“I love you too V” he leaned in and kissed V softly, his body warm and fuzzy with love. V reached up and caressed Kerry’s cheek with his hand, deepening their kiss. The two kissed for a few moments before V pulled away slightly from Kerry. 

“Go lock the door” he whispered to Kerry and smiled, Kerry smiled back giddy as he got up locked the door, and returned to V getting on top of him and between his legs. 

“You sure you are okay?” Kerry said as he gestured to V’s gauze-covered chest, V nodded. 

“I’m fine, don't worry” V smiled at him before grabbing Kerry’s collar and pulling him down on top of him. “Just kiss me” 

Kerry smiled before kissing V tenderly, putting his hands on V’s cheeks. V ran his hands up Kerry’s shirt and across his chest, feeling the contrast between his organic and synthetic skin.

Getting the hint Kerry pulled away from V momentarily to pull his shirt off and toss it to the floor. He then returned his attention to V kissing his chest, careful of his gauze, while slipping his sweatpants off his hips. Seeing V was already hard made Kerry chuckle before he took him in his hand, pumping him slowly. 

“You always get so hard so fast” Kerry teased as he peppered V’s neck with kisses. 

“Nnmm-it’s ‘cuz I love you-mm-can’t help it,” V said blushing, he then undid the button to Kerry’s pants and pulled on them “Take these off” 

Doing as he was told Kerry slipped his pants down enough for his cock to spring free, and took both him and V in his hand, pumping them together while grinding his hips into V’s. 

“Fuck” V said breathlessly as he shivered under Kerry, loving the soft moans Kerry made in his ear. 

Kerry got lost grinding his cock against V’s, listening to his soft whimpers, and his loving his squirming, when V suddenly gripped his shoulder tight. 

“Kerry, w-wait I’m gonna cum” V strained the muscles in his thighs trying to stop himself, as his breathing became more labored “ I-I want you to fuck me, be-before I do”

Kerry grinned and released their cocks, his hand and fingers now slippery with precum, then he slid his hand down the inside of V’s thigh and pressed into him with his slick fingers. V shivered as Kerry pressed into his spot and started to finger him, spreading him open. 

“O-oh-nNnn” V closed his eyes and arched his back slightly, letting little moans escape his lips. 

Kerry watched V come undone from his fingers, adoring him in his entirety. He continued to work V for a few moments before he pulled them from him. Replacing his fingers with his cock, setting a steady pace thrusting into V. 

“Fuck, you feel so good babe” Kerry groaned in V’s ear making him whimper. 

“S-shit Kerr, ooh!” V wrapped his arms around Kerry’s neck, plunging his fingers into his soft hair. Holding onto Kerry as he was pounded into over and over, his toes going pointed. 

Gripping V’s hips Kerry lifted him slightly, fucking him at a better angle, making V’s moan’s become louder. Kerry could feel his climax building in his pelvis, his thrusts becoming short and frantic. 

“V, I’m-I’m gonna cum” Kerry put his head into V’s shoulder as he felt himself start to be pushed over the edge. 

“Cu-cum inside me baby, ah-fuck!” V arched his back as his legs began to shake, he too was close to finishing. It was only a few more thrusts before V was shivering as he came, calling Kerry’s name. Kerry followed soon after, thrusting deep into V before finishing. 

After a few seconds, V put his hands on Kerry’s cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss, one that was tender and full of love. He then pulled back and looked at Kerry. 

“I love you so much” V rubbed his thumbs over Kerry’s cheeks and smiled. Kerry couldn’t help but smile madly back. 

“I love you too” 

————————————————————————

“Yes Mommy will be back home from Night City soon, I love you too honey, kisses” _mwah!_

Louise’s eyes returned from blue to their normal hue as she ended her call, she then collected her purse and paid her tab before exiting Embers. She stood waiting in front of the building for her driver to arrive, but it seemed to be taking longer than normal. 

“Ugh- unreliable Night City drivers, probably off getting high somewhere” She took a seat and crossed her legs, waiting for the driver's arrival. 

After waiting for over an hour Louise became infuriated, popping up from her spot she started walking in the direction of her hotel in the dark. Fuming over the injustice this city has inflicted upon her, she hadn’t noticed the tail she had suddenly formed. 

“This city is insufferable. I don’t know how I ever lived here for so long-” Louise continued to grumble to herself as three Valentino members appear behind her, just far enough to stay out of view. 

It wasn’t until a strange woman was walking towards her, Johnny Silverhand in toe, did she realize she was in trouble. Spinning around to walk in the opposite direction she slammed into the trio of Valentino members, causing her to fall to the ground dropping her purse. 

“Watch where you’re fucking walking!” She barked as she scrambled to get up from the concrete. Before she could recover from her fall Johnny was grabbing the front of her dress and slamming her into the side of the building, as Mama Welles came up behind him crossing her arms. 

“You’ve been quite the snake, Louise” Mama Welles said eyeing Louise. 

“Fuck off you cunts!” Louise attempted to punch Johnny, but he leaned back just out of her reach and grabbed her wrist so she couldn’t swing again. 

“You slithered into my son’s life. Bit him and his input, hoping to kill their relationship” Mama continued, “what do you have to say for yourself?” 

Trying her best to get out of the situation Louise became cool and collected, attempting to charm her way out of the situation. 

“Please, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I just wanted my dear dear husband back” Louise made soft-sad eyes that were cut short by Mama Welles’ fist colliding with her square in the face. Louise screamed as blood splattered from her now broken nose, ruining her perfectly symmetrical face. 

“I am not easily fooled, puta” Mama Welles curled her bloody fist ready to punch again “I’ll ask once more, do you have anything to say for yourself?” 

Louise sucked up all the bloody snot and spit she had in her throat and launched it at Mama Welles, hitting her feet. 

“Fuck you, and fuck that whore V. I hope he fucking dies” Louise started laughing manically, it to was cut short by another punch landing on her temple from Mama Welles, then another and another and another, until Mama was beginning to beat a nearly unconscious Louise. 

“Alright there coyote-” Johnny dropped Louise to the ground and grabbed Mama’s hands to stop her. “-Kerry said we can’t kill her, the kids remember?”

“ella lastimó a mi hijo la quiero muerta!” Mama said slightly crying and extremely angry, she reached around Johnny and kicked Louise in the head knocking her out while blood splatter across her boot. 

“I know-I know” Johnny, now slightly jealous he didn’t get even a punch in, moved Mama from Louise's unconscious body so she didn’t continue to attack it. 

The Valentinos then surrounded Louise and picked her up, walking her over to a nearby vehicle and deposited her inside. Her driver nods to the Valentinos as they hand him a credit shard for a job well done. 

“Dumb bitch got what she deserved,” The driver said before bringing the vehicle to life and driving away with Louise to her hotel. 

Mama Welles then wiped her eyes and fixed her shirt collecting herself from her emotional outburst. 

“Vamos,” she said to Johnny and the Valentinos “our work here is done”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter!! This story was lots of fun to write and I can't even begin to tell you all how much I have loved the feedback from everyone!! you all rock!!
> 
> P.S I was going to write Kerry proposing to V in this story but then I thought maybe I'll save it for a story dedicated to their wedding if that's something you all are interested in.😁 (If you are tell me in the comments below!!)
> 
> P.P.S Mama Welles says "She hurt my son I want her dead" but the reason I didn't put a translation for Johnny is because, he was in the Mexican-American Conflict so I thought he would probably know enough Spanish to understand her lol. just a fun fact!! :)
> 
> and one last thing here is a link to what I think the ring looks like https://imgur.com/B4R1W8X

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment! I love them <3


End file.
